Tankit's Adventures
by Fallowing
Summary: This was something I came up with for my rpg, but I decided I liked it so much I'd post it here. Tankit has a small adventure waiting on her. They are coming, and she will either fight or perish.


**Hey. This is Fallowing here, just writing a fanfic on Warriors. I own every single book including all of the field guides, so if you have a question or comment message me.**

**Also, I love warriors so much I made a roleplaying site that needs members desperately. There are all sorts of positions open, from Clan Leader to Medicine Cat, and also some moderator positions. I created the banner as well! 3 No stealing. o_o And yes, the name is in memory of Leafstar12's site which I was a member of but then it went inactive... So yeah.**

**I love you all for reading my story. Just to let you know, this is the kithood of one of my roleplaying characters. I originally wrote it for my forum, but thought y'all would enjoy it.**

**Oh, and this is in the new SkyClan camp (Firestar's Quest) but it is still on the old borders. I hated that SkyClan was exiled, so I made the territorries magically join eachother again. So don't get too confused.**

Tankit, a small black-point siamese kit, struggled as her white furred mother dragged her from the edge of the stream that was flowing through the middle of the SkyClan camp. Coughing up some of the cold water, she went limp, almost lifeless. A rough tongue brushed her fur backwards, warming her freezing fur.

"Tankit! Are you okay? I was so worried!" Her mother, Waspwhisker, asked as she dried the wet kit off. In a moment of despair she paused, stopping in the realization that she was missing her other kit. "Where is Flykit? Flykit! Where are you?" Waspwhisker immediately abandoned the damp kit a safe distance away from the stream and raced up and down the bank, looking for the lost kit.

_Sheesh. Flykit is still on the rock. She never listens to me! _Tankit muttered as she shook her pelt and trotted over to the rock. Bunching her strong hind legs, she pushed off and scrabbled up to the top of the sandy rock.

"Flykit! Where are you?" She called when she didn't see the flame-pointed Flykit right away. Starting to worry, she called for her mother, who was busy talking to the leader asking for help finding Flykit. _I guess it is up to me..._ She thought.

"Flykit! Let's play a game! You tell me where you are and I'll tell you where I am!" Tankit called at the top of her tiny lungs. "Flykit!" She gasped and looked at the stream, where the bank ended and and the water flowed.

Shrinking down against the rock, she recalled what it was like to be in that water. Cold, lost, invisible, feeling the pull against your fur dragging you to the bottom and not letting you up.

Getting even more frantic, she hopped off the rock and tested the water with her feet, looking for the small flame-point siamese kit that quite possibly could be drowning in the evil water.

Tiny claws pierced the fur on the back of her neck as she yowled, turning around and swinging her paw at the attacker. She opened her eyes, staring into the seemingly red (which were actually amber) eyes of her brother. "Flykit!" She launched herself at him, but the next thing she knew she was being pulled off and scolded for hurting Flykit.

"What about me? It was me who fell in the water!" She growled at her mother, irritated at the lack of attention. Her mother's tail lashed her in the face as Waspwhisker licked Flykit's ears. Making one more feeble attempt at a protest, Tankit left them alone, to be with eachother and without her.

Angrily stalking away, she rushed generally into the dirtplace area, climbing up the small incline her and her brother found in the last moon. Trudging through the large boulders and rocks on her small paws. _Nobody cares about me! I'd rather die then go back to SkyClan!_

Her voice seemingly echoed inside her head as she looked down at the camp.

She noticed Flykit chasing a butterfly, her mother Waspwhisker sharing tongues with Tankit's father Tumblefoot, the clan leader Leafstar having Echosong pull a thorn from her paw. Tankit just shook her head and walked away, tail down.

_I'm going to leave this all behind. I don't want to be the crowfood on the pile of fresh-kill. _Tankit thought to herself. Rushing back into the forest, she let her mind empty.

**So what did you guys think? Was it too cliche? Not long enough? Should I continue Tankit's life?**

**I actually love her so much. She is fun-loving but easily angered and doesn't take foxdung from no cat! I think I might actually continue this.**

**Anyways, if you want to roleplay with your cat check it out. ****.com**


End file.
